The Wraith
The Wraith is a mythical creature that appears in the legends within Mata Nui 2 and on Orentorus. It is said to hunt down its victims for years if it has to and when it finds them, they die without a single trace of the cause. Biography The Wraith is a creature that is mentioned in legends on both Orentorus and inside Mata Nui 2. Its description in the legends varies depending on which legend it is and its existence is yet to be proven. But there have been many cases of Matoran being found dead in their huts without a single visible cause of death. Not only that but the huts are always locked from the inside. In these legends it is said that once the Wraith has seen you, it will not stop hunting you until you are dead. There is also no escape. The Wraith can teleport, phase through solid matter and it can somehow tell where the being it's hunting is. Many have claimed to have seen the Wraith-a dark figure in the night-a ghostly shape walking through walls. But these claims are never believed. In actual fact, the Wraith is a robotic creature created by the rogue Great beings as one of the many dangers the inhabitants of Orentorus will have to face. History During the time that Mata Nui 2 was being created, two of the Great beings were tasked with making the Wraith. The Wraith would then be put inside of Mata Nui 2 as one of the dangers the inhabitants must face. However, the reason that the Wraith has different descriptions in different legends is that, the Great Beings created at least two Wraith. A ghoulish one to be placed inside of Mata Nui 2 and a desert equivalent on Orentorus. Activation Once the Wraith inside of Mata Nui 2 was activated, it started hunting down Matoran and other beings one by one. The Wraith's soul purpose was to strike fear without being discovered. It was designed to be almost unbeatable, but it was not invinsible. The Great Beings did make sure there was a way to defeat it but made defeating it a challenge for the Toa and other beings in the second Matoran Universe. Stelt Shortly after Mata Nui 2 fell into a coma, due to a deliberate fault in his systems, the Wraith suddenly became more active and less careful. It killed five Matoran in five days. In a village on the edge of Stelt, defended by two Toa, the Wraith murdered one Matoran a night for five days. It was never seen as more than as a figure in the Dark by anyone but its victims. By the third night the Matoran were told to stay in there homes and lock the doors. This did not help the Matoran. Each night a scream would come from inside a hut, the Toa would have to break the door down and they would find a Matoran dead as if the life had been sucked from its body. By the sixth night the Wraith had moved on. Metru Nui The Wraith's handiwork was next found in Metru Nui. Turaga Dume failed to turn up for a meeting with the Toa, he was later found dead with a look of pure terror on his face and not a single wound on his body. Toa Nokama was later found dead with identical symptoms-or rather no symptoms and then a further three Matoran before the Wraith moved on. Nothern Continent The Wraith was then believed to have travelled to the Northern Continent. By this point several Order of Mata Nui agents had been sent to investigate and neutralize the Wraith if it turned out to be real. This agent, Nukani, was found by the Wraith and it attacked. Though it would've won the fight, a second Toa sneaked up behind it and managed to deactivate it. Whether or not this deactivation is permanent is unknown. Abilities and traits The Wraith is a robot. It was programmed to hunt down and kill the inhabitants of the second Matoran Universe one by one. It is unescapable due to its ability to teleport and walk through walls. Once it has locked onto a target, it can detect them anywhere in the universe. The Wraith is invulnerable to harm but does have a weakness. However this weakness is unknown. It kills its victims by draining the life energy out of its victims via its blades. It only takes a single touch to do this. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 Trivia *The Wraith has a counterpart on Orentorus that was designed for the same purpose. *The Orentorus equivalent of the Wraith is larger and colored for camouflage in the desert.